playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/My Indie Battle Royale Idea
Hello and welcome to yet another blog of mine. Today, I actually don't have so much to say so this blog should actually be finished in one go this time around. Anyway, I have to thank LeeHatake93 for this idea. It's just too awesome not to do a project on. So what I'm going to do in this blog is just throw around a bit of ideas I am currently working with, showing off the first playable characters and give you a list of (hopefully) indie games that will potentially have characters, stages, items etc. based on them. Obviously, this is going to be a mascot brawler in a similar vein to both, Super Smash Bros. and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. 'Stuff I know for sure' * This game will not be using the rules from either, Smash Bros. or PSASBR. (knocking opponents offstage and defeating opponents with Supers, respectively). *Each stage will be made up of two franchises (the same as in PSASBR). *Playable Characters include: **Steve? (Minecraft) **Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) **Beck (Mighty No. 9) **Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) **Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) **Octodad (Octodad: Dadliest Catch) **Hero (Rogue Legacy) **Spring-Trap (Five Nights At Freddy's 3) **Jacket (Hotline Miami) **Lilac (Freedom Planet) *There will be items that are special to one specific stage (e.g. the Creepers in the Minecraft stage). *There will be a stage based on The Escapists and Five Nights At Freddy's. The stage features a large prison complex with the fighters battling on its facade and various rooftops. While battling, the fighters have to avoid getting caught by one of the many spotlights. However, after a while, the Phone Guy will call the players and inform you about your night guard duties. From this point onward, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy may appear from the background and jumpscare careless fighters. As being attacked by the animatronics deals a lot of damage, the players have to guide the spotlights to wherever music notes from the music box are heard. 'Stuff I throw at a wall and hope it sticks while figuring out what exactly I want to do with this project' As I'm not too sure about all of this yet, please view the points below as beta content that may very well not be in the end product. *The stages would be enormous, bigger than anything in Smash Bros. *However, in order to account the size of the stages, the attacks are wide-ranged and over-the-top powerful that a charged attack can cover like 40% of a stage. *When hit by something, the characer loses pixels and the more pixels are character, has the bigger he/she becomes. Growing in size only affects the range of attacks as well as the hitbox of a character, not any other stat like weight, strength or speed. This makes larger targets more capable of hitting opponents but they also are a bigger target for smaller opponents. *A character loses when (s)he runs out of pixels or has less pixels than the other opponents at the end of the match. *Before the start of a battle, you choose two Assists from another roster of characters. These Assists can be activated by a special gauge once it's full. **Assists include Balloon Boy (Five Nights At Freddy's) and the Goat (Goat SImulator). 'Franchises' Please keep in mind that I am not entirely certain what can be labeled an "Indie game" and what not. So please inform me when something is not an indie game. Plus, please suggest franchises you'd like to see in as I am not up-to-date with the whole indie business lately. *Super Meat Boy *Cave Story *Minecraft *Shovel Knight *Braid *Octodad: Dadliest Catch *The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth *Don't Starve *Rogue Legacy *Bastion *Ori and the Blind Forest *Goat SImulator *Surgeon Simulator 2013 *Five Nights At Freddy's *I am Bread *World of Goo *The Stanley Parable *The Escapists *Limbo *Machinarium *Besiege *Stranded Deep *Guacamelee *Steamworld Dig *Scram Kitty and his Buddy on Rails *Bit.Trip *Terraria *Titan Souls *Subnautica *Castle Crashers *Hover: Revolt of Gamers *Mighty No. 9 *Grow Home *VVVVV *Hotline Miami *Freedom Planet *FTL: Faster Than Light *Slenderman *Armikrog *American McGee's Alice That's the end of this blog and please, don't forget to suggest more franchises or anything you'd like to share. Category:Blog posts